


i'll be home for christmas

by sunshinelatte



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelatte/pseuds/sunshinelatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic christmas fluff and bucky's feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/gifts).



> extremely short and pointless but i was overcome by bucky's feelings all of a sudden

The music floats down the hallway, and hits him full blast in the face when he opens the door. Steve is sat on the couch with his sketchpad in his lap, legs propped up on the coffee table, with Frank Sinatra playing on the gramophone.

 

Bucky can’t quite help the surprised noise that escapes him when he sees a Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room, next to the fireplace.

 

Steve turns to face him, face aglow from the warm light of the fire, and Bucky feels something in his chest clench a little, the way it always has when it comes to Steve.

 

“Just on time, Buck.” He grins and pats the space on the couch next to him. Bucky threads his way slowly across the room, his mind registering the masses of Christmas cards strewn over the floor, the tinsel, the stockings, the tinsel (oh my god, so much tinsel), and the presents under the tree. It feels like every Christmas he’s ever dreamed of as a kid, all those years of doing without, of seeing these through windows and from photos in the newspaper scraps littering the floor.

 

He feels overwhelmed, that it’s all happening all at once. It’s too much, and his head starts to swirl. He stumbles over to Steve, who sets aside his sketch pad and hands him his mug on the table. Bucky cradles the mug in both his hands and basks in the warmth of the fire as Steve leans into him companionably, settling one large arm around his shoulders as he gently presses a kiss to Bucky’s temple.

 

It dawns on him that he still doesn’t know what he’s on time for, so he turns to Steve with a questioning glance. Steve grins at him, already knowing the question before he can open his mouth to say the words. “On time for Christmas dinner, Buck.”

 

There’re not many things that take Bucky by surprise these days. Hell, he’s survived the Great Depression; he’s been through the war and seen things worse than people’s worst nightmares; he’s been a Soviet super spy and most wanted assassin around the world; he’s done things he wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy. But Steve Rogers, Steve never fails to surprise him. A small scrawny kid picking fights he can’t win with bullies twice his size; carrying out a one man suicide rescue mission to Austria; still believing in his brainwashed best friend no matter the odds – no, Steve Rogers still surprises him after all these years still.

 

“How’d you know I’d be home today?” Bucky takes a sip from the mug and lets the comforting taste of the hot chocolate lull the adrenaline high of coming down from a mission. Steve grins back at him, the reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes. Bucky can’t help but think that the orange goes really well with the blue, somehow. But then again, he likes everything about Steve. Maybe he’s crazy that way, but everyone’s allowed their one weakness, aren’t they?

 

Steve shrugs, easy and familiar. “I just knew. Faith, I guess?” Bucky feels a tinge of exasperation but it’s replaced by fondness. Steve hasn’t changed all that much despite being thrown headfirst into a new unfamiliar era. It’s what makes him Captain America, and what commands respect from everyone who meets him. Steve is the best man Bucky knows, has ever known.

 

He can’t help returning Steve’s grin with one of his own. “Guess I’d better take a shower then. Haven’t bathed in 3 days.” Steve shoves him off the couch and into the bathroom, with stern instructions on being scrubbed clean before he’s out or he’ll ruin Christmas dinner with his stench.

 

The hot water feels like absolution, as though it can scald the wicked things he has done away from his skin, and make them disappear down the drain without a trace. He always feels better after a hot shower. Plus, there’s Christmas dinner to look forward to, and coming from their era, he knows never to say no to food.

 

By the time he’s dressed, Steve has laid out a small feast on their kitchen table, and god, is that an entire turkey? Bucky’s a little stunned. Steve chuckles at the look on his face and gestures to the spread. “Figured if you didn’t make it home to spend Christmas with me, I’d cart the whole lot down to the orphanage and eat it with the kids.” He puts a knife in Bucky’s hand and nudges his shoulder. “Go on, carve the turkey.”

 

“Isn’t that a Thanksgiving tradition?” Bucky is confused. Maybe the overload of Christmas is doing strange things to his fragile brain. Steve laughs again. “Well, we missed your first thanksgiving since coming back fighting those mutant rats, remember?” Bucky can’t help the involuntary shudder. Not such a good memory, that one. He carves the turkey easily, knives have never been his favourite weapon, but he’s decent with them. More than decent, in fact. He shakes his head to clear the memories, and he focuses on Steve instead.

 

They sit down to dinner, and Bucky can’t help sneaking glances at Steve when he’s not looking. How did he get so lucky? His heart feels as though it might burst with feelings. It’s strange how after all the circumstances and years, they’re still here in a new century, together. Bucky Barnes has never been a quitter, and he sure as hell couldn’t quit Steve Rogers, even if he tried.

 

It’s been a long day, he’s tired from the mission, and he’s pleasantly full from the dinner. He leans across the table, fists as hand in Steve’s shirt, and reels him in slowly with a long kiss. When they pull apart, Steve looks surprised, but happy. “What was that for, Buck?”

 

Bucky shrugs. “Nice dinner?” He doesn’t mean to be flippant, but there are words he can’t express, feelings he can’t put into words. He can only hope Steve understands, so he glances up at Steve and catches sight of the soft look in his eyes. Steve comes around to his side of the table, tugs him up from his chair and into the living room.

 

As the gramophones plays Franz Gruber’s Silent Night, Steve places Bucky’s arms around his waist and wraps his arms around his neck. They sway silently in front of the fireplace, and Bucky whispers, “Merry Christmas, Steve”, into the crook of Steve’s neck before he feels Steve kiss the top of his head. “Merry Christmas, Buck.”

 

  
He leans up and kisses Steve deep and slow, taking his time. After all, Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas lovelies! <3


End file.
